1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a self-contained, mobile, confined or enclosed space training device to train for personnel entry, exit and rescue procedures. In particular, the present invention relates to a self-contained vehicle mounted device for training personnel who work with, in, and around confined or enclosed space work areas.
2. Prior Art
Certain work places are defined by the U.S. Department of Labor Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) as “confined spaces” because their configurations hinder the activities of personnel who must enter, work in, and exit them. For instance, the U.S. Department of Labor has set forth the following:                . . . employees who work in process vessels generally must squeeze in and out through narrow openings and perform their tasks while cramped or contorted. OSHA uses the term “confined space” to describe such spaces. In addition, there are many instances where employees who work in confined spaces face increased risk of exposure to serious hazards. In some cases, confinement itself poses entrapment hazards. In other cases, confined space work keeps employees closer to hazards, such as asphyxiating atmospheres or the moving parts of machinery. OSHA uses the term “permit-required confined space” (permit space) to describe those spaces that both meet the definition of “confined space” and pose health or safety hazards. The following questions link to resources that provide safety and health information relevant to confined spaces in the workplace. (www.osha.gov/SLTC/confinedspaces)        
There are various hazards that may be encountered when entering, exiting and working in confined space work places.
Confined spaces are categorized as those with open tops having a depth that will restrict natural movement of air, and enclosed spaces with very limited openings for entry. Those with limited access pose additional problems. Even when the containers or tanks are opened, gases which are heavier than air, such as carbon dioxide or propane, may lie in a tank for hours or days after the containers have been opened.
Entry into confined or enclosed spaces by personnel may be done for various reasons. These include inspection, repair, maintenance such as cleaning or painting, and similar operations. Additionally, unauthorized entry may be involved where various workers and trades are involved.
Finally, emergency rescue may be a reason for entry by personnel into confined or enclosed spaces.
Because of these conditions, the U.S. Department of Labor and other jurisdictions require that any employee required or permitted to enter a permit-required confined space must have successfully completed, as a minimum, certain training. A permit verifies completion of surveillance, testing, space ventilation and entry procedures. For example, 29 CFR Part No. 1910.146 Appendix C provides:                Entry Procedures. The following procedure shall be observed under any of the following conditions: 1.) Testing demonstrates the existence of dangerous or deficient conditions and additional ventilation cannot reduce concentrations to safe levels; 2.) The atmosphere tests as safe but unsafe conditions can reasonably be expected to develop; 3.) It is not feasible to provide for ready exit from spaces equipped with automatic fire suppression systems and it is not practical or safe to deactivate such systems; 4.) An emergency exists and it is not feasible to wait for pre-entry procedures to take effect.        All personnel must be trained. A self contained breathing apparatus shall be worn by any person entering the space. At least one worker shall stand by the outside of the space ready to give assistance in case of emergency. The standby worker shall have a self contained breathing apparatus available for immediate use. There shall be at least one additional worker within sight or call of the standby worker. Continuous powered communications shall be maintained between the worker within the confined space and standby personnel.        If at any time there is any questionable action or non-movement by the worker inside, a verbal check will be made. If there is no response, the worker will be moved immediately. Exception: If the worker is disabled due to falling or impact, he/she shall not be removed from the confined space unless there is immediate danger to his/her life. Local fire department rescue personnel shall be notified immediately. The standby worker may only enter the confined space in case of an emergency (wearing the self contained breathing apparatus) and only after being relieved by another worker. Safety belt or harness with attached lifeline shall be used by all workers entering the space with the free end of the line secured outside the entry opening. The standby worker shall attempt to remove a disabled worker via his lifeline before entering the space.        When practical, these spaces shall be entered through side openings—those within 3½ feet (1.07 m) of the bottom. When entry must be through a top opening, the safety belt shall be of the harness type that suspends a person upright and a hoisting device or similar apparatus shall be available for lifting workers out of the space.        In any situation where their use may endanger the worker, use of a hoisting device or safety belt and attached lifeline may be discontinued.        
Entry and exit with hoisting harnesses and breathing equipment requires considerable personnel training.
In addition, 29 CFR Part No. 1910.146(k)(2)(iv) requires personnel to practice making confined space rescues at least once every twelve (12) months.
Where valves, motors and other mechanical devices operate in conjunction with confined space tanks or containers, prescribed lock-out, tag out procedures must be employed. For example, where a motor and valve are involved, the power switch or switches must be turned off at a power panel. Thereafter, a tag is affixed to a lock in order to inform and advise others that a permit, confined space entry is in progress. Additionally, any and all valves will be closed. Each valve will be set to the closed position and a chain and lock secure the valve in that position. A tag will be attached to the valve warning that a confined space entry is in progress.
Of course, it is possible to utilize existing confined space tanks or containers to train personnel in entry, exit and rescue procedures. This will often times require disabling or taking the container tank out of service during these training sessions. Smetanick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,905) illustrates an example of a tank trailer to transport fluid products but is otherwise dissimilar.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a training device for personnel entry, exit and rescue procedures to simulate confined spaces without having to interrupt or interfere with operation of actual tanks or containers.
Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a training tank device which would provide opportunities for training in multiple procedures and situations that might be encountered in confined space operations.
It would also be advantageous to provide a confined space training device to demonstrate proper entrance, exit and rescue procedures.
It would also be advantageous to provide a self-contained, integrated, mobile confined space training device which could be brought to a work site for periodic training of personnel.